Engaño
by Roncita Joce
Summary: El error mas grande de su vida... engañaron a su mente, pero no a su corazon, podra seguir su vida? dejen Review CAPITULO 6!
1. Como empezo

ha weno... esta historia la empece a escribir hace años... despues del 5to. libro, asi q es bien añeja y me dio mucha pena en su momento, ahora kiero tratar por todos los medios de terminar... no me critiken mucho, soy mas seguidora de ff que escritora xD. Primer capitulo chikitito pero contundente... jajajja, asi decimos aca en Chile... no lo vean por el doble sentido plisss, espero q les guste

no esta de mas decir... todos los personas conocidos, paisajes, parajes son propiedad de unica grande y nuestra JK Rowling y WB.

**_Engaño_**

**_Capítulo 1: Como empezó_ **

"Dios mío que hice, he perdido al ser que más he amado en la vida, aún sin conocerlo. No se que hice, y me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, por que desde que salí del colegio mi vida no ha sido más que miseria, dolor y sufrimiento.

Si tan solo le hubiera hecho caso a mi corazón y no a estúpidas promesas de amor que nunca fueron verdad, ahora mis padres me odian, mis amigos me odian, solo pienso que tan solo una persona que amé y sigo amando tiene misericordia de mí.

Me casé con un estúpido, no sé cómo lo hice quizás fue un hechizo, pero me arrepiento, me arrepiento, si tan solo me hubiera dado cuenta cuando me casé de que era una maldita serpiente y que nunca cambiaría ahora no estaría sufriendo como lo estoy ahora, mi cara es un mar de lágrimas, perdí la única luz que me daba fuerzas para seguir viviendo, lo único que me daba fuerzas para ver el único lado humano que yo le veía a la vida y lo perdí, por culpa de esa maldita serpiente lo perdí, perdí a mi hija lo que yo quería la niña que iba a darme fuerzas para seguir viviendo, y fue con quien me casé quien hizo que perdiera a mi bebe, maldito lo odio no puede haber odio más grande que el que siento ahora... escucho sus pasos, no por favor no quiero más, estoy harta de sus golpes, de sus insultos de que mi cuerpo al día siguiente aparezca morado, prefiero morir mientras me golpea, pero no termina y sigo viva.

Cuando quede embarazada fue la alegría más grande de mi vida, pensé que con eso mi matrimonio se arreglaría, mis tres primeros meses fueron calmados aunque las cachetadas nunca cesaron siempre seguía con la esperanza de que cuando naciera todo iba a ser como antes, pero estaba realmente equivocada.

Hace una semana Draco volvió del trabajo, si, ese maldito es mi esposo, mi miserable esposo es Draco Malfoy, él hace una semana como siempre regreso del ministerio, pero venía ebrio casi como todos los días pero esta vez estaba fuera de si. Me empezó a golpear como siempre y yo le pedía que por que por favor parara, que lo hiciera por nuestro hijo, en ese instante el me miro y me dijo "Contigo yo no tengo ningún hijo, Puta", me lanzó al suelo y me empezó a dar patadas en el estómago, y yo no me podía defender, estaba matando al ser que más había querido en mi vida, y yo sin poder hacer nada, sentía cada patada que me daba en el barriga era el último latido de vida de mi bebé. Hasta que en un momento pude escapar pero al llegar a las escaleras él me alcanzó, me empujo y rodé por ellas, y eso es de todo de lo que me acuerdo de ese momento. Cuando desperté estaba en una sala blanca, y unas voces se escuchaban, abrí apenas los ojos y pensé que la persona que estaba a mi lado era mi mamá, pero no, pero era por lo menos más agradable que él, era Narcisa, la madre de Draco, la miré y me acordé de lo que había ocurrido y vi que mi vientre no estaba abultado y le pregunté

"¿Mi Bebé?, ¿Dónde está mi Bebé?", lo único que me pudo responder fue

"Pequeña, no logró resistir"...


	2. Planeando

_Holi!!, bueno aki esta el segundo capitulo... me da mas pena... haaa!! x eso no m voy a casar... naaa, tampoco me kiero kedar solterona... bueno, los q han leido esto pueden llevarse una sorpresa mas adelante... no he dicho kienes son sus protagonistas... hemm_

_**Mell Iona Sousa: **(el unico reviews ke tengo :( , enf in toy filiz!!) gracias por tus palabras me gustaron arto y me subieron el animo, bueno te digo de veritas... que una sopresa te espera..._

**_Todos los personajes ya conocidos son creacion y gran obra de la unica, grande y nuestra JK Rowling y WB._**

**_--_**

**Capítulo 2: Planeando **

Mi respiración se cortó, unas lágrimas rodaron silenciosamente por mi mejilla mientras quedaba a algo parecido al estado de Shock, no sabia que hacer o pensar, pasaron unos segundos que para mi fueron una eternidad, se abrió una puerta y entro el hombre al que yo ya odiaba y que ahora mi odio no podía ser mas fuerte, entro y dijo

"vistete que nos vamos", en ese instante comprendí que mi situación matrimonial seria siempre un infierno, Narcisa le dijo a Draco

"pero hijo, piensa un poco, acaba de despertar, mira en el estado que esta, además tiene que descansar después de la noticia", a lo que esa maldita víbora contesto

"no te metas en lo que no te incumbe, ella es mi esposa, y por lo tanto hace lo que le mando, además que importa si el bebe murió, yo no podría haber soportado otra mujer en mi c…", pero eso fue lo ultimo que pudo decir por que yo junte las pocas fuerzas que tenia y la rabia que llevaba en todo este tiempo me lance en cima de el, lo bote y le comencé a golpear, sin saber lo que hacia, el me iba a golpear cuando entro una sanadora

" ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?, usted no se encuentra bien para levantarse de la cama, y ¿usted quien es?, su esposo, su hermano…"

"soy su esposo" dijo el maldito como escupiendo las palabras

"entonces déme una respuesta coherente de lo que estaba pasando"

"nada, solo que mi esposa se altero y me culpo a mi de la muerte de nuestro hija…", y yo de nuevo me lance sobre el

"MALDITO IDIOTA, FUISTE TU QUIEN MATO A MI BEBE, TU ME EMPUJASTE…" y Draco sin importarle que la enfermera estuviera presente, me pego una cachetada, y ocultando las ganas de pegarme dijo cínicamente

"entiende, basta de echarme la culpa de algo que fue un accidente, ya no se puede hacer nada", y me abrazo mientras yo lo empujaba para que me soltara y me dijo al oído "vas a ver en la casa", la sanadora le pregunto

" ¿y va a sacar a su esposa del hospital?", a lo que Draco le respondió con un si.

Nos subimos al coche y yo sin decir nada, cuando llegamos a la casa me pego como nunca pero no me importo, en lo único que pensaba y en lo que pienso es en escapar, pero ¿Cómo?... o no de nuevo, otra vez, ya no mas, quiero que esto termine, mi bebe murió, y a ese imbecil no le importa, solo me quiere matar, ya no se que hacer para poder ser normal, no quiero mas sufrimiento, estoy mal muy mal, tengo moretones por todo mi cuerpo, perdí a mi bebe hace solo 1 semana y aquí estamos de nuevo recibiendo una golpiza tras de otra, ya no puedo seguir pensando por que aquí viene de nuevo... - ¡no quiero mas!, por favor que esto termine –digo mientras las lagrimas caen sobre mi cara, hasta mis labios de los que brotan sangre- no quiero seguir sufriendo –en eso golpean la puerta, la cerré con pestillo por que no quiero que ese maldito vuelva a entrar, pero no puedo dejar de sentir miedo

- Abre, soy yo, Narcisa –me levanto y tengo mucho cuidado al abrir la puerta no vaya a ser el detrás de ella, esta sola y al verme se me queda viendo impresionada apenas reacciona para entrar y cierro de nuevo la puerta, me doy vuelta y me abraza como me abrazaba mi madre –resiste, se que puedes –y la miro a través de dos ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y de los golpes, caen unas lagrimas a través de una mejilla rota de tanto golpearla y de la otra mejilla roja de tantas cachetadas y llegan a una boca partida de tantas patadas en la cara, heridas de las cual brota una sangre, una sangre llena de odio, rabia y dolor, me hizo recordar tanto a mi madre cuando me dabas fuerzas para seguir cuando me sentía desfallecida –escapa, yo te voy a ayudar –la miro y apenas le puedo hablar

- ¿Pero a quien acudo después que salga? Todos se alejaron de mi, después de que me case con ese maldito, mi familia, mis amigos, todos –la miro mientras las ultimas lagrimas que quedan siguen rodando por esas mejillas que hace dos años eran hermosas

- Siempre hay alguien que acude cuando lo necesitamos –me dijo Narcisa –escucha, mañana Lucius y Draco saldrán a una fiesta de antiguos no se que, se irán alrededor de las 8 de la noche, me dijeron que te cuidara, cuando ellos apenas se vayan sacare la escoba de Draco y te iras en ella, volaras lo mas rápido posible, para cuando ellos lleguen ya te habrás ido y desaparecido de la vida de mi hijo –la ilusión y esperanza aparecieron en mi vida, podría irme y me iría -¿Qué te parece?

- ¿Y tu Narcisa? ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? Así las dos nos libramos de esos malditos –le dije mientras le tomaba entre mis manos sangrientas sus manos a lo que respondió negando con la cabeza

- No, ya decidí hace mucho tiempo lo que haría y eso fue lo que decidí por que no tengo a nadie, tu has sido la primera persona por la cual tengo cariño por eso te quiero ayudar, al principio por Draco también… pero cuando se convirtió en lo mismo que era su padre solo quedo el sentimiento de que es mi hijo solo eso.

- Narcisa, cuando sepan que me escape te van a matar –me miro y sonrió

-Te juro que es lo que deseo que hagan, suicidarse es acto de cobardía es por eso que prefiero que me maten, ya no quiero vivir si tu te vas, prométeme que vas a ser feliz, que te vas a librar de todo esto, promete que vas a disfrutar todo lo que yo no disfrute, prométemelo –me dijo con lagrimas en los ojos y la entendí por eso asentí, en eso tratan de abrir la puerta y las dos miramos hacia la puerta

- ¡ABRE LA PUERTA AHORA! –Narcisa me mira y me dice

- Eso haremos, resiste tan solo un día mas –camina hacia la puerta mientras todavía caían golpes sobre ella y la abre, ahí esta ese maldito

- ¿¡QUE HACES AQUÍ TU!?

- Estaba hablando con tu esposa –deja de mirar a su hijito querido y me mira –ponte compresas frías en los ojos y en la mejilla herida –y me guiña un ojo y le respondí

- ¿En cual de las dos mejillas? –y le sonrió

- En las dos, hasta luego querida nuera –y mira fríamente a si hijo –buenas noches hijo –Draco entro a la pieza

- ¿Por qué cerraste la puerta? ¿Qué estaban hablando? –pregunto tratando de sonar calmado

- ¿Cual te contesto primero, la que sonó menos calmada o la que sonó mas calmada? –"no me vas a pegar en mi ultima noche, no lo harás" fue lo que pensé en ese momento, y se abalanzo contra mi, al principio lo pude detener pero después era mas fuerte que yo así que no pude parar otra golpiza.


	3. El Escape

**Holi!!** bueno sorry la demora... pero es que estoy terminando semestre en la U y me absorbe todo el tiempo... mas q agotada. Bueee aki otro capitulo de esta historia y se resuelve el misterio de kien es la "chica" me dio tanta pena... quise cambiarla muchas veces, cambiar de protagonistas... pero es la historia original... haaaa llorare!!

Bueno saludos a Mell Iona Sousa, muchas gracias chica, me has dado animo para seguir, bueno aveces tambien me doy animo a mi misma (misma se ke puedes, vamos!!)

No esta mas decir, todos los personajes ya conocidos pertenecen a la unica, grande y nuestra JK Rowling (aunq no por eso la odie muchas veces) y WB (como retrasan la peli!!son unos hijos de su mama)

Dejen RR, pero si no, muchas grax igual por haber leido )

Joce...

**&**

**Capitulo 3: El Escape**

Al otro día pude despertar, a mi lado esta Narcisa poniéndome compresas frías en la frente, creo que tenía fiebre

- Ni te pareces a la muchacha que llego hace dos años a la casa, en ese tiempo estabas tan hermosa con tus 18 recién cumplidos y esperando promesas de amor que nunca llegarían, pero ya todo eso acabo hoy te vas.

- No se si pueda resistir hasta la noche Narcisa, creo que las únicas fuerzas que tengo es que voy a poder salir de aquí

- Es mejor que duermas, te relajes y recuperes fuerzas, te tienes que recuperar –me saca la compresa de la frente y se va

"A quien puedo recurrir cuando salga de aquí... no tengo a nadie, todo por mi maldito error, por que, por que tuve que ser tan tonta y creerle a esa entupida rata de alcantarilla, a quien puedo pedirle ayuda, mis padres no saben nada desde que me fui para casarme con ese maldito, mis amigos igual, que hago… no quiero recurrir a el, me dará vergüenza mirarlo a la cara, pero no tengo otra opción creo que es el único que no me odia, creo…"

- ¡Despierta! –Alguien me zarandeaba, apenas abrí los ojos por lo hinchados que estaban –saldré con mi padre y mi madre te cuidara no intentes nada o si no la pagaras muy caro –apenas había reaccionado y me di cuenta que era Draco

- No tengo dinero para pagarte –solo esa fue la razón para que me volviera a golpear no tan brutalmente como antes por que no estaba enfurecido

- No me vuelvas a responder en tu vida –y salio por la puerta, escuche la puerta de abajo que se cerraba, luego pasos apresurados una puerta que se abría y nuevamente pasos apresurados y alguien entro a la pieza

- ¡Dios mío! ¿Cómo pudo hacerte esto? Es un asco –me ayudo a levantarme apenas me podía sostener en pie –vamos, apurate, bebe esto te sentirás un poco mejor –me ayudo a beber una poción y me puso algo largo y delgado entre mis manos –tu varita la pude rescatar

- Gracias –me sentí mejor al beber esa poción y más fuerte al tener mi varita entre mis manos

- Vamos, aquí traje la escoba, la reemplace por otra para que no se de cuenta, debes volar lo mas rápido posible, no se a que hora volverán

Me ayudo a subir a la escoba, abrió la ventana saco con mucho cuidado la tapa que tenia "para después poder ponerla", dijo un hechizo para poder salir por la ventana ya que Draco la había bloqueado, todo estaba listo.

- Te extrañare, cuídate mucho y se feliz

- Lo haré –no puede evitar que me salieran unas lagrimas de esos ojos antes hermosos –ven conmigo, no quiero que te pase nada Narcisa

- No puedo ya lo sabes, vete ya –le cayeron algunas lagrimas –cuídate

- Te echare de menos –le dije

- ¡Vete!

- Cuídate por favor –di una patada en el suelo y me eleve –muchas gracias por todo Narcisa –y me fui la seguí mirando y ella a mi hasta que ya no estaba a la vista, apenas podía mantenerme en la escoba, tres veces casi me caí, ya sabia donde iba tenia que ir cerca de la madriguera, el viaje fue muy largo me estaba quedando ya sin fuerzas cuando vi cerca un montón de cerros y en medio de ellos un pueblito, un poco mas allá una casa de varios pisos de altura, siento sobre la piel de mi cara que esta como dormida varias lagrimas

- Que recuerdos, como desearía volver –pero no me detengo ahí y sigo pero antes de seguir volví mi cara hacia abajo y vi un montón de cabezas rojas cenando en el patio –como deseo volver a abrazarlos –pero seguí, si iba para allá de inmediato me matarían, seguí otro trecho y llegue a una casa de dos pisos, descendí, baje en el jardín y me dirigí poco a poco hacia la puerta, me cuesta caminar me demore una eternidad caminar unos 10 metros, alce mi mano y toque débilmente la puerta se oyeron pasos y un chico de 21 años me abrió la puerta, ahí estaba con su pelo negro alborotado y sus ojos verdes brillantes el chico que tanto ame y por despecho me fui con otro, miraba tratando de descubrir quien era me había alejado unos dos metros de la puerta y no estaba visible a la luz, pero me tambalee y la luz me alcanzo, veo que el me queda mirando con ceño fruncido y después de sorprendido, y a mi no me dejaban de caer lagrimas en la cara inanimada y no me salían las palabras por el esfuerzo, hasta que logre articular palabra

- Harry, por favor ayúdame –en ese instante me desplome y Harry impidió que diera contra el suelo, aun estaba media consciente

- ¿Qué te ocurrió? ¡¿Ginny quien te hizo esto?! –pero ya no pude mas y quede inconsciente


	4. Recordando

**Holiii... bueno aki estoy actualizando (espero que haya alguien que lo lea...) para los que si lo leen, bueno ahora actualizare mas amenudo por que estoy de vagaciones!! de invierno ( jaja si mi U estuvo en un problema y se tomaron la uni y paros y bla bla bla... bueno que decir nuevamente gracias a Mellina Sousa (creo q es asi, si no lo es, perdoname) y bueno si les gusta dejen RR y si no kieren dejar... bueno que se le va a hacer y muxas gracias... ahora esta interesnate, ya se sabe la identidad de la pobre chica... me dio tanta pena...**

**no esta de mas recordar que todos los personajes ya conocidos son obra de la unica, grande y nuestra JK Rowling y WB... gracias a los dos por no preocuparce por los fans... en fin... enjoy it **

**.../...**

**Capitulo 4: Recordando **

"Que cama mas cómoda, ¿Dónde estoy?, esta no es mi cama, quizás Draco volvió a ser el que era antes y me traslado a la pieza… no, el nunca volverá ser el que era antes, pero entonces ¿Dónde estoy?" abro lentamente los ojos, pero todo aparece borroso ante mis ojos, solo veo colores, me llevo mis manos a mis ojos… ya no están tan hinchados, mi boca… esta cicatrizando, mi pómulo… esta cicatrizando también "¿Quién hizo todo esto, donde estoy que me han ayudado?", pero me llegan ecos de voces.

- Debes mantenerla con este ungüento, sus heridas mejoraran notablemente… -era la voz de una chica

- Gracias, pensé que no vendrías al saber quien era –y esa indudablemente era la voz de Harry

- ¿La verdad?, pensé en no venir, pero nunca te he fallado y ahora al verla… -a la chica se le hizo un quiebre en la voz- ¿crees que haya sido el?-se hizo un silencio hasta que el chico respondió

- No lo se, pudo haber sido cualquier cosa… –se hizo un nuevo silencio, hasta que dijo –mas le vale que no haya sido el –un nuevo silencio

- Aun la quieres ¿verdad? –en la voz de la chica se noto un tono de desilusión

"Esa voz la he escuchado en algún lado, pero no recuerdo… estoy en la casa de Harry, como no acordarme si creo que ha sido el único que al oír mi nombre no le ha dado una furia incontenible"

- Luna… -se escucharon pasos –claro que no, sabes que lo que sentía por ella se acabo hace tiempo, mas aun cuando decidió irse con ese… maldito –se le escucho la voz un tono de rabia

"Así que era Luna, como no acordarme de su voz, luego de ese momento que quedo marcado en mi vida, en el que ella era la protagonista, el momento que definió toda mi vida, como no olvidar esa voz"

- Así que lo que sentías por ella no se acabo cuando empezaste conmigo… sino mucho tiempo después… -se le escucho la voz ahogada –es genial enterarme de estas cosas luego de tanto tiempo… -escuche que alguien se sonaba la nariz

- No Luna, estas equivocada, no quise decir eso, claro que la deje de querer hace tiempo, pero no puedes olvidar que es como la hermana que nunca tuve –la voz de Harry sonaba desesperaba

- ¿Entonces como Ron pudo olvidarla siendo que ella era su propia hermana? –le respondió casi gritando

- Estas pensando mal, Ron no la ha olvidado, ni nadie la ha olvidado, no es odio lo que hay en sus corazones, es lastima –se hizo un silencio "¿Lastima? Eso es lo que siente por mí, Lastima", una nueva lagrima silenciosa vuelve a caer por mi cara ya deshinchada y que ya no esta dormida

- Yo ya la había olvidado, no era mas que una sombra negra que había logrado deshacer de mi vida, pero tu la tenias que traer de nuevo a la vida de todos –se oyeron pasos alguien que recoge algo y los pasos se escuchaban cada vez mas cerca y en el marco de la puerta apareció una muchacha de unos 20 años, de ojos azules, pelo rubio largo, mucho mas largo de la ultima vez que la había visto, en cuanto la había visto recordé el momento mas doloroso que había vivido a mis 15 años.

**Flash back **

"¡No, no y no!, no me puede haber hecho eso… yo lo quiero, y el a mi… no puede haberlo hecho, no quiero creerlo… ¿Dónde esta?, quiero encontrarla, quiero que me aclare las cosas"

- ¡¿Dónde Estas Luna Loovegod?! –unas chicas de primero que estaban cerca del lago me miraron con cara de miedo -¿han visto a Luna Loovegod? –me negaron con la cabeza -¿Dónde se ha metido? –seguí corriendo por la orilla del lago, llevaba mas de media hora buscándola, media hora desde que me habían dicho… no, no creeré hasta que ella me diga o... el me diga. Seguía corriendo, me había dado por vencida hasta que en la parte mas alejada del castillo, donde siempre esta solo…

- Harry –dije casi en un susurro, estaba alejada al menos unos 20 metros, en ese instante todo mi mundo se fue abajo, todos decían la verdad, nadie me había mentido, solo el, esos minutos fueron horas, no podía creer lo que veía, no quería de verdad, era una pesadilla de la que te cuesta despertar, pero no, era realidad, era lo que estaba pasando, hay estaba el hombre al que mas había amado y que era actualmente mi pololo (novio en otros países), con una de mis mejores amigas besándose, esa amiga era Luna. No quería seguir mirando, pero mis ojos no miraban a ninguna otra parte y mis lágrimas no paraban de salir, hasta que comencé a retroceder, paso por paso, hasta que uno de los dos levanto la vista, y pude retroceder mas rápido, tenía dos miradas fijas en mi, ya ni sabia lo que hacia, solo me pude dar vuelta y correr mientras que una voz de hombre gritaba a mis espaldas

- ¡Ginny espera!, ¡Ginny! –sentí que alguien venia corriendo detrás de mi, alguien agarro mi brazo y me dio vuelta, ni si quiera me acuerdo que era lo que me decía, solo recuerdo una palabra que se repetía "perdóname", me di cuenta que era Harry y solo le pude decir…

- Suéltame –no se en que tono lo habré dicho solo que esa sola palabra pudo mas que mil hechizos, mas que mil bofetadas, mas que un millón de insultos, me quedo mirando y me soltó –no tienes nada mas que hacer aquí –me di vuelta y seguí mi rumbo… esta vez nadie corrió para alcanzarme, ni tampoco para abrazarme, ni para consolarme. Ya ni sabía cuantas lágrimas habían caído, ni cuantos pasos había dado, solo que mis pies me habían llevado a la parte mas fría del castillo, el pasillo de las mazmorras, me detuve, y me deje caer, ahí sentada en el suelo salio todo el llanto que una puede contener, toda la pena que sale al tener una desilusión, toda la rabia e impotencia que te da al ver a tu pololo con tu mejor amiga, llevaba ya un buen rato llorando y mis lagrimas no daban aviso de que iban a acabar, cuando sentí unos pasos detrás de mi, quise que fuera Harry, quise que fuera Hermione, Ron, alguno de mis amigos, pero era…

- Lo siento Ginny, pero ya te había advertido, no quería que te enteraras de esta forma, pero bueno…

- Largate –solo rabia se escuchaba en mi voz

- Ginny, vengo a que conversemos el asunto, a que me entiendas a mí también, y que también lo entiendas a el, esto no ha sido solo hoy –me di vuelta y vi a Luna con su cara llena de cinismo y arrogancia como nunca la había visto "no ha sido solo hoy" esa frase pasaba una y mil veces por mi cabeza –si no que se venia arrastrando, sabias que yo lo quería y que el también a mi, al principio deje que estuvieran tranquilos pero al ver que lo dejabas tanto tiempo solo, con esa manía que tienes de estudiar y creerte Hermione, el se sentía solo y yo fui la única que estuve a su lado y que le podía entregar cariño como le correspondía, Ginny el te dio la oportunidad de que le demostraras todo el cariño que supuestamente le tenias y no lo supiste aprovechar, pues bien yo si y como se dice en la batalla se gana o se pierde y en este caso he ganado yo, pero aun… -ya era bastante, ya había escuchado bastante, mis sentimientos ya habían tenido suficiente por un día

-¡QUE ARROGANTE ERES!, Si tanto que lo quieres por que no te vas de una vez ¡cínica, hipócrita, arrogante!, ni siquiera se por que estoy gastando saliva con hablarte, si todo lo que te entra por un oído te sale por el otro, ni creas por que estas mas alta y bonita has cambiado Luna, sigues siendo la misma despistada de siempre, la misma niña que conocí, la misma que no se atreve a ver la realidad con sus propios ojos, por que como se dice aunque la mona se vista de seda, mona se queda –Luna solo me miraba atónita -¿Sabes?, creí que eras una buena amiga, creí que realmente podía hacer que cambiaras y realmente cambiaste pero para mal, ahora por que no te vas y me dejas en paz, vete con tu noviecito que eso a mi basta y me sobra, vete, vete con tu trofeo, ¿no has ganado?, pues muéstraselo a todo el mundo, que como tu misma dijiste en la batalla se gana o se pierde, en este caso tu ganaste y yo perdí y lo que pierden se mueren, en este momento para ti estoy muerta –Luna no me dijo nada en ese momento se había dado vuelta para irse

- Solo venia a hablar contigo solo para que siguiéramos siendo amigas…

- ¿Amigas?, ¿Amigas?, y aun tienes el descaro de decirlo, mejor vete, y no me vuelvas a hablar en tu vida –seguí sentada en el suelo y di vuelta la cara

- Nunca pensé que reaccionarias así, pero bueno en fin, prefiero estar sola que mal acompañada, unas ganas otras pierden –y diciendo esto camino para irse

- Pero recuerda Luna –se dio vuelta y me miro –ganaste la batalla… pero no la guerra –dije eso y la mire fijamente, de su rostro desapareció la sonrisa que llevaba y la seguridad que la acompañaba –eso te acompañara por todo el tiempo que estés con el –su cara se puso roja y solo pudo articular unas pocas palabras lindas.

- IDIOTA, ¡PUDRETE EN TU MALDITA SOLEDAD!, ¡AMARGADA POBRETONA! –dicho eso se fue corriendo, volví mi cara hacia mis manos para que la sujetaran, como podía ser tan hiriente, pero tenia razón ella había ganado y yo perdido, había dado justo en el blanco, como podía ser así… volví a sentir unos pasos, que se detenían a mi lado

- Ya te dije que te largaras –dije sin mirar

- Así que Weasly menor quiere que me vaya –era Malfoy y me miro, al ver mis ojos rojos me pregunto -¿Qué te pasa? – en sus ojos se notaba preocupación

- ¿Y a ti que te importa? –dijo volviendo la cara hacia el otro lado

- Me importa y mucho…

**Fin Flash Back **

**.../...**

Bueno para los que leen esto, esta historia es cruda... de hexo no se por que se me ocurrio... briiigido... bueno esto recien comienza, al igual que los otros capitulos... hemmm... bueno ahora saben la identidad d la pobre xika... esto no contendra amorios... ni otras parejas, si kizas incluya un poco d R/Hr... pero x q es necesario... bueno cuidense!!

saludos de Chile en el mes de patria, que chilena D


	5. Perdonando

**_Holas!! bueno aki esta el 5to capitulo, la verdad hemm es que lo queria cambiar varias veces pero no se me ocurrio como... espero que les guste... _**

**_./?+-.)(&#!€€_**

**Capitulo 5: Perdonando **

- Despertaste –dijo con su misma voz, yo solo la miraba, no podía comprender que estaba haciendo ella allí, solo me miraba, se notaba en sus ojos un vidrio cristalino de lágrimas, y una rabia que le recorría todo el cuerpo, hasta que volvió a hablar –que yo sepa esos golpes te afectaron en la cara, cuerpo, no tu lengua, ¿puedes hablar?

- La ultima vez, te dije que no me volvieras a hablar por el resto de tu vida –mi voz sonó débil, pero fuerte, su sonrisa, como aquella vez que hablamos, desapareció de su rostro, pero esta vez estaba mas calmada

- Vaya, así que así reaccionas cuando alguien te ayuda, vaya manera de agradecer –hizo una mueca, y la sonrisa volvió a su cara pero era forzada

- No te pedí ayuda –mi voz seguía sonando débil –al que le pedí ayuda fue a Harry, a el le debo dar las gracias, no a ti –ya no tuvo que disimular mas, estaba totalmente enojada

- ¡Pero el me pidió ayuda!, exclusivamente a mi

- Entonces que el te agradezca –creo que lo único que aprendí con Draco fue a defenderme verbalmente, una furia salía de los ojos de Luna, pero ella aun que me hizo sufrir el primer gran dolor de mi vida y fue la causante de que yo estuviera con Draco, me ayudo a aliviar mis heridas –Muchas gracias, Luna –me miro, pero para nada contenta, trate de que sonara convincente pero no pude, en ese momento Harry entro en la habitación, nos miro a las dos y para romper ese tenso momento dijo

- ¡Vaya! Ahora si que eres tu –dijo mirándome con una leve sonrisa, pero mas que aliviar, me hizo sentir peor

- No soy yo, solo es una mascara de lo que realmente soy –el silencio se apodero otra vez de la habitación y fue Luna quien esta vez lo rompió

- Te tengo que poner este ungüento –dijo acercándose con una lata entre las manos

- No, solo quería un poco de ayuda y ya me han ayudado bastante –me miraron con extrañeza –me puedes traer mis cosas, por favor Harry

- ¿Para que?

- Será para ver lo linda que están –al parecer había ganado gran ironía esos largos 2 años en esa maldita casa –obvio que es para ponérmelas y marcharme de tu casa, no quiero seguir siendo una molestia, para que me puedan seguir odiando en paz y sigan creyendo que estoy muerta –Harry me miro exaltado, pero Luna solo seguía seria

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?, ni siquiera sabes como he pasado estos dos años, tratando de ubicarte, tratando de saber donde estabas, si estabas bien o no, no sabes como me preocupe por ti… y tu hermano también, todos –estaba demasiado exaltado, parecía que quería decir eso hace tiempo –pero a ti nada te importo ¿cierto?, solo te fuiste con ese maldito de Malfoy y ya, ni siquiera te preocupaste de las personas que realmente te querían, no tuviste la suficiente valentía para acercarte a tus padres y decirles cuanto querías a ese maldito, para que por lo menos te entendieran, solo agarraste tus cosas y te largaste –sus ojos estaban brillantes, Luna había salido de la habitación, nunca había pensado en eso, pensó que al revelar la relación que tenia con Draco y decirles que se iba a casar, la iban a odiar, pero quizás no fue ese el motivo de que la odiaran si no que el hecho de que les digiera que se casaría y pescar sus cosas e irse –no pensaste ni un solo segundo en todos los que te queríamos, ahora llegas pidiendo ayuda con todas esas marcas encima, y dices que te vas, ¿en que te has convertido?, ni te pareces a la Ginny que conocía, ¿en que te convirtió esa bestia? –no era necesario seguir imitando a una mujer fuerte, las lagrimas que me han acompañado durante toda mi vida volvían y con mayor intensidad

- Me convirtió… en una sombra –Harry me quedo mirando mas fijamente –me convirtió en lo peor de lo peor, me convirtió en una mujer fría, sin sentimientos, hizo… -había tratado por todos los medios de que mi voz no se quebrara, pero no pude –hizo que perdiera… mi bebe –ya no pude mas y mis lagrimas habían ganado esta vez, Harry se había quedado atónito, se acerco y se sentó en la cama

- Ha… hace cuanto que perdiste tu bebe –dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos

- Hace 9 días –escuché unos nuevos pasos, era Luna

- Pero si fue hace 9 días, y suponiendo que te hubieses caído y perdido a tu bebe, esas heridas no hubiesen sido tan recientes –termino de decir

- Es que estas heridas, no fueron solo por la perdida de mi bebe, ni aun que hubiera sido por eso no estaría tan mal herida –Harry se acerco aun mas y me pregunto

- Quieres decir ¿Qué alguien… te golpeo en estos días? –me miraba preocupado, no pude evitarlo una risa sin alegría salio de mi y Harry y Luna se miraron

- ¿Estos días? O ¿Estos 2 años? –la reacción fue la que menos me esperaba Harry se paro y camino furioso por la habitación y repetía para si mismo "lo sabia, lo sabia", Luna se llevo lentamente sus manos a la cara tapándose la nariz y boca, luego de unos breves segundos, Harry hablo

- Pero dime que tu perdida fue un accidente, que tropezaste, te caíste y tu bebe no resistió –mientras decía eso yo negaba con la cabeza

- No sabes Harry como hubiese preferido que fuera mil veces así –miraba a Harry como cuando estábamos juntos hace ya 4 años –pero no lo fue –Harry que estaba en cuclillas al lado de la cama, se sentó y me abrazo, me abrazo como nunca nadie lo había hecho –No sabes… -se separo un poco de mi para mirarme –cuanto echaba de menos un abrazo así, no sabes cuanto te eché de menos, no sabes cuanto los extrañe, cuanto te extrañe, mi vida era un infierno… pero eso ya termino –me miraron los dos –escape de ese infierno y no volveré, ahora reconstruiré mi vida y comenzare todo de nuevo, en el mundo mágico o en el muggle, sea donde sea –se hizo un silencio –me podrías traer mis cosas Harry, por favor

- ¿Dónde piensas ir? –me pregunto, tenia los ojos brillosos

- No lo se, pero en algún lado comenzare

- ¿Entonces como crees que te dejare sola? –lo mire –si quieres rehacer tu vida yo te ayudare –le sonreí, Luna nos miraba, pero Harry y yo solo manteníamos nuestro ojos en los ojos del otro

- Ti… tienes que ponerte este… ungüento –Luna se acerco con el tarrito y lo dejo en el velador –te lo tienes que aplicar en las zonas inflamadas, Harry tiene el de cicatrización –tenia los ojos brillosos –bueno Harry, me tengo que ir, ya es tarde

- Claro, te acompaño –Luna recogió sus cosas –espero que te mejores Ginny –y sin mas salio por la puerta y con Harry siguiéndola

- Esta mal ¿no?, emocional, física y sicológicamente –le dijo Luna a Harry

- No, solo emocional y físicamente, sicológicamente sigue siendo la misma –termino con una sonrisa

- Claro –Luna se dio vuelta y miro fijamente Harry -¿la vas a ayudar a rehacer su vida?

- Si, claro que si, no la voy a dejar sola –Luna solo lo miraba

- Por que tenia que volver… era solo una mancha en mi vida –dijo Luna haciendo que Harry abriera los ojos como platos.

- Luna, no puedes hablar así de ella… piensa en lo que paso… -pero Harry no pudo terminar la palabra

- SI, justamente en eso estoy pensando y espero que desaparezca luego de NUESTRAS vidas –y sin mas salio cerrando con un fuerte golpe la puerta.

**...&**

**_a mi gusto (jajaja que raro, criticando mi propio fic) es el que menos me ha gustado... pero es el que da pie al que mas me ha gustado el cap 6... Hem, Luna siempre me ha gustado, de hecho es uno de mis personajes favoritos, pero queria darle esa imagen de loca enamorada desesperada... bueno el papel de Luna no es tan primordial, es un personaje mas, pero quizas, tal vez, puede ser, maybe... que puede que tenga algo que ver en algo, despues de todo es una loca obsesionada enamorada..._**

**_Cuidense Mucho y saludos_**

**_/ Palomita de Maiz!! /_**


	6. Renacer de las Cenizas

**/* holas!! disculpen que no haya subido antes capitulo, pero entre universidad y despues vacaciones ni tiempo para escribir he tenido, bueno aqui el sexto capitulo, corto pero me ha hecho emocionar, espero que les guste, saludos a mi cuñis nym, a mi con cuñis wendy y saludos para Lily Malfoy Potter, si, quizas si fuera buena escritora podria hacer de esta historia algo mas interesante... pero no lo soy xD... me pone feliz q te hay gustado, saludos desde Chile */**

**Capitulo 6: Renacer de las cenizas**

Harry vio como su querida puerta aun seguía temblando con el fuerte portazo que Luna le había dado, suspiro fuertemente "esto va a ser mas difícil de lo que pensaba… al parecer suelo pensar mal…" pensaba el moreno y se dirigió al cuarto de donde se encontraba Ginny…

"…no, vamos Harry no quiero seguir hablando de esto, quiero dormir y dormir, soñar como hubiese sido mi pequeña, soñar como hubiese sido si hubiera ido a Hogwarts… pero no quiero seguir pensando… no quiero seguir hablando… quiero morir mientras duermo… tan malos recuerdos… muy pocos buenos…"

- Por favor Harry, no quiero mas interrogaciones, solo quiero descansar… solo quiero eso –Harry me miraba con intensa mirada de lastima.

- Ginny, solo quiero ayudarte –y seguía con la misma mirada de lastima.

– Harry, por favor, no me tengas lastima… no quiero eso para mi, ni lastima, pena, nada… esto ha sido muy difícil para mi como para que alguien venga y sienta lastima por mi… pase por algo horrendo, pero no para sentir lastima… si me quieres ayudar empieza por eso –mi voz no fue fuerte ni amedrentadora, pero lo suficientemente clara y dura.

- Te entiendo perfectamente, pero no te tengo lastima ni nada por el estilo, solo que me cuesta ver que la Ginevra que conocía al parecer ya no esta en ese cuerpo… -mis ojos solo brillaban, ya no habían mas lagrimas que derramar, no quedaba nada.

Harry se acerco a mi y me tomo la mano –yo te ayudare a recuperarla, haré lo posible y lo imposible por recuperar a la Ginevra que conocía, la que quería, la que amaba… y si tengo que enfrentar a Malfoy, si tengo que llevarlo yo mismo a Azkaban, te juro que lo haré… -su mirada era tan intensa, conteniendo un odio que solo había visto una vez…

Y me abrazo, como hace tiempo no lo hacia, como cuando murieron amigos y familiares en aquella batalla, el mismo abrazo que me hizo renacer de las cenizas cuando me sentía desfallecer… aquello era lo mismo… estaba muerta y ese abrazo… aquel abrazo pudo mas que cualquier hechizo de reanimación, mas que una poción revitalizadora, mas que cualquier cosa en el mundo, en ese abrazo entendí que aquel ser me quería, me amaba como yo a el y sabia, al igual como aquella vez que me abrazo por primera vez, que esto seria eterno, mas allá de la muerte, por que ambos somos como un Fénix… renacemos de las cenizas… por que nos tendríamos por siempre el uno con el otro y si nunca pude aceptar a Draco como lo acepte a el, fue por eso, por que fuimos hechos para estar juntos y no con otros… por que solo nosotros nos entendíamos a la perfección… una mirada, un roce y sabíamos lo que queríamos, lo que deseábamos, lo que necesitábamos… y ahora el entendió que yo necesitaba el mismo abrazo que me dio una vez, que necesitaba, que el estaría para mi y yo para el, por siempre.

- Necesitaba tocarte, olorosar tu cabello, tenerte en mis brazos –dijo Harry luego de varios minutos abrazados –pensé que te había perdido para siempre… pensé que te habías ido de mi vida sin siquiera decir adiós… pensé que nunca mas te volvería a ver… pensé que te habías olvidado de mi… pensé tantas cosas, que me sentí morir… todos estos años no he podido estar tranquilo pensando que estabas en brazos de otro… y lo que peor me hacia, era pensar que tu lo amabas… que… que… -no pude escuchar mas, el había sufrido al igual que yo… supe de inmediato que el abrazo había sido mutuo, que el también necesitaba de mi…

- Harry –lo mire directamente a sus bellos ojos, esos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda… que tantas noches había deseado volver a ver y que cuando niña me quitaban el sueño, le acaricie su mejilla con mi mano –siempre estuviste en mi mente, siempre… pero no podía tolerar lo que me habías hecho… y pensé que Draco (sus ojos hicieron un movimiento de impaciencia) me haría olvidarte y olvidar lo que me habías hecho, pero cada vez que tenia que besarlo tu te interponías en mi mente… tu con tus labios, tus ojos, tu cabello, la forma que me hacías sentir querida, amada, deseada… nunca sentí eso con Draco, pero me quería… o eso pensaba… pero el único que siempre ocupo mi corazón, mi mente y todo mi ser, fuiste tu… y lo sigues siendo… y por siempre… -nuestras miradas expresaban las ganas de sentir los labios del otro, el amor, las caricias… todo… pero no, aun no podía ser… yo estaba manchada, sucia, en cambio Harry, seguía siendo tan puro como siempre, al igual que su mirada… gire mi cara a un lado –pero ahora, quiero descansar y luego hablaremos largo y tendido… -Harry solo me miraba, el deseo de sentir mis labios aun se notaba en su mirada… pero antes que cualquier cosa necesito limpiar todo lo malo que tengo dentro de mi…

- Sonríe…

- ¿Qué? –con cara confusa le pregunte

- Que sonrías

- ¿Para que? –no puedo entender aquella petición… ¿a que viene?... y luego su cara hace un gesto que me recordó mucho a mama… de reproche… y una sincera sonrisa asomo en mi cara… luego de que Harry no cambiara esa cara… comencé a reír… jajaja y no podía parar… un ataque de risa me había dado… jajaja y luego Harry se unió a mi ataque… luego de estar un tiempo riéndonos como si fuéramos niños, se paro y me dijo

-Creo haber encontrado a la Ginevra que todos echábamos de menos… no la enojona que llego hace un rato… -su mirada seguía siendo de deseo –iré a preparar el almuerzo…

-¿Tu? –se dio vuelta y me quedo mirando con cara de pregunta -¿cocinando Potter?... pensé que tendrías un elfo…

- De hecho lo tengo… creo que sigo siendo un poco flojo para estas cosas… pero tiene día libre y creo que fue a pescar no se que cosas… así que comerás algo preparado por mis propias manos – y me las mostraba – así que no pongas cara de asco… sabrá muy bien –y sin mas salio de la habitación.


End file.
